Hunted
by tumblrteenwolf
Summary: Allison confronts Derek while she looks for Isaac, igniting an angry spark within him. Tomorrow's the night of the full moon, and she doesn't know what Derek could have planned for her. She knows he won't forget what she did, and she knows he'll be coming for her. But will Isaac's protection and Derek's lack of surprise be enough to keep her safe, or will Derek get her regardless?
1. Chapter 1

**Hunted**

_Chapter 1_

Allison looked up from her glass of water to stare out the window of her second-story bedroom. The clock on her nightstand read 8:54, and the moon was beginning to rise over the trees on the horizon. When Allison had first moved to Beacon Hills with her parents, that moon had meant nothing to her. But ever since her father had told her their family's secret, she realized the moon was more powerful than anything else that existed in Beacon Hills, or all of California for that matter.

She shivered and pulled her blanket up higher around her. Tomorrow was the full moon, and she had to prepare for it. Derek Hale, the alpha werewolf of the pack there in her town, may not be the biggest threat - but the new wolves he was determined to make might be a problem. They couldn't control themselves once the moon rose, unlike their alpha, Scott, or Isaac.

Scott. Allison sighed and leaned her head against the wall, still staring out the window, taking slow sips of her water. She still had feelings for Scott and she was ninety percent sure he felt the same, but she knew it would never work. With him at the center of every supernatural disaster that had happened so far, her father didn't trust him and she wasn't sure she did either. She would always feel something for him, but she knew it would never work out because he took the responsibilities of Derek and the rest of his pack and made them his problems, and if she stayed with him, she was afraid he would die for her one day.

Isaac was a whole other story. In the beginning, she had seen him as another rabid animal that needed to be put down. But things had changed, and now she looked at him as... as... she wasn't even sure what. She wasn't even sure if he reciprocated the feeling either. She just knew it was _there_, and it wasn't going away any time soon.

Allison turned and set the empty glass on her desk, tossing the blanket off of her shoulders and stripping down until she was in nothing but her underwear. When she was done redressing in her most comfortable pajamas, she climbed into bed, grabbing a book from the shelf nearby. She tried to read, but her mind wandered. What were Scott and Derek and Isaac doing right now? How was Lydia, ever since she realized she was something more than human? What was going through her father's head, now that she had told him she didn't want to give up hunting, she wanted to keep training?

Eventually the book collapsed onto the nightstand, and she turned off her lamp, curling over onto her side and drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

The chirping of morning birds woke Allison up, and she groggily turned over and read the time on her clock: 6:02. Time to get up and be social. She groaned and collapsed back onto her pillows, not quite ready to face a long day of school and a long night of danger.

A knock came on her door. "Allison?" her father called hesitantly. When she grunted, he stuck his head in the doorway and leaned around the corner so that he could see her. "Time for school. Breakfast is on the table but I won't be eating. I'm starting my day early and getting some errands done. If you need anything, call me; otherwise, I'll see you when we both get home later." And with that, he closed the door behind him, and Allison threw off the covers, climbing out of bed to get ready.

Once she had eaten breakfast, dressed, and prepared for school, she took one last look in the mirror. Some last-minute concealer covered up the giant purple spots under her eyes, and with that, she strode out of the door, grabbing her keys on the way.

She blasted Lana Del Rey and drove slightly over the speed limit, opening all the windows and letting the crisp autumn air brush against her face. She felt good surprisingly, and she held onto the feeling all the way to school.

Even after she'd arrived, visited her locker, and was on her way to her first class, she still felt relatively happy. That quickly changed when she walked into chem, of course, because her teacher hated everyone, but she still managed to keep a smile on her face as she sat down next to her smaller lab partner and said good morning.

The whole day basically flew by until lunch. When she walked into the cafeteria, the first thing she noticed was Scott and Stiles, sitting close together, Stiles speaking urgently and quickly to Scott with the occasional sarcastic roll of his eyes. Probably discussing the full moon, if she had to take a guess. She snuck a glance at Boyd and Erica, who became friends after Derek turned them both. Allison still wasn't sure if she trusted them, but she couldn't do anything to them without proof, nor did she want to do anything to them. So she settled with averting her eyes and taking a seat next to Lydia.

"Hey, Allison, what's up?" Lydia asked, her usual ditsy, perky self.

Allison shrugged. "Nothing, just kind of worried about the full moon tonight. Stiles and Scott seem like they're freaking out a bit, and Erica and Boyd look calm as ever, and I don't know which scares me more." She looked up at the other tables. Scott and Stiles were still talking, Boyd was still eating, but Erica was looking straight at her. Upon seeing her, Erica raised her eyebrows as if to say "I heard that."

Lydia noticed too, because she said, "We don't care if you hear us. It's not a big secret, is it? You can stop eavesdropping now and get back to your wolfy conversations with your buddy there."

A dark look crossed Erica's face, but her attention was quickly turned to Boyd, who was shaking his shoulders as if he was chuckling.

"I don't trust her," Allison admitted, turning back to Lydia. "And no, I don't care if you can hear this, Erica."

Lydia grinned. "Some days I wish I had super hearing. Then maybe I could hear what Stiles is always freaking out to Scott about." She paused. Grinned again. "Maybe we can just go ask..."

And with that, Lydia stood, grabbing her tray and strutting straight over to where Stiles was, his back to her as he continued to speak to Scott, whose gaze was dropped to his own tray. Allison quickly did the same, following Lydia's steps.

Lydia leaned down close next to Stiles and said, "What are we talking about here, boys?"

Scott glanced up quietly, but Stiles almost fell off of his chair, swearing. "OH MY GOD LYDIA YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK! And if you really must know we were talking about how Isaac never comes to school on the full moon because he's probably freaking out somewhere while he remembers to try to stop turning into a dog and killing people because that kinda comes with the whole werewolf thing, and if you haven't noticed Allison is a hunter which means she may have to kill like three people sitting in this room some day so he's probably hoping to avoid that too. And now we are talking about how you scared the absolute crap out of me by sneaking up on me like that," Stiles blurted out in under a minute.

Lydia pursed her lips. "Interesting," she said, plopping her tray down next to Stiles' arm and taking the available seat next to him. Allison walked around and sat across from all three of them. Jackson walked into the room at the same time, looking around a bit before exiting again after he didn't see Lydia in her usual spot.

Erica must have walked over too quietly for Allison to hear, because the next thing she knew, there was a blonde werewolf leaning right down next to her. She jumped slightly and Erica smirked for a bit at her, eventually turning back to Scott. "If you really want to know what's up with Isaac, he misses school once a month because he still doesn't have the whole 'control-on-the-night-of-the-full-moon' thing down. Boyd and I learned a tad faster than him, but he's almost got it, and I'm sure he'll be an expert by the end of the night. He's with Derek by now. I'm sure you can go find them in our little hideout if you really want to," she said sweetly, her voice trailing off as she stood again, flipping her curly hair right in Allison's face and casually twitching away.

Once the scent of floral shampoo faded from her nose, Allison looked back at the table. Scott looked worried, Lydia looked sassy, and Stiles' jaw was practically on the floor. "I've gotta go," Allison blurted, rising and walking away, leaving her tray of food sitting there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hunted**

_Chapter 2_

Allison burst from the school building as the final bell of the day rang, jogging quickly to her car and calling a quick "I can't drive you home today" to Lydia.

"Allison! Allison, wait!" Lydia grabbed her arm and spun her around. "What's up with you? You've been acting weird since lunch. And now you're leaving me stranded here?" she asked, raising her brows.

Stiles was walking a few feet behind them, waving bye to Scott and heading for his Jeep. "Stiles!" He spun. "Hey Stiles, can you drive Lydia home?" Allison requested. "Something came up and I can't take her."

His face lit up like she just gave him the best birthday present ever. "Of course. If that's okay with Lydia." He looked expectantly at her.

Allison didn't stick around. "Great," she said and turned, keys in her hand, walking quickly to her car. She could hear Lydia sigh and stomp away and was sure Stiles was running after her like a little puppy dog.

She opened the door, threw her bag into the passenger seat, and sped away.

* * *

The doorway creaked as she slid it open and stepped inside the open room. It was empty except for a bed in the corner, a spiral staircase in the other corner, and a desk at the end. A giant window made up half the back wall, and there were support beams placed throughout the area. She walked down the few steps and looked around.

"Isaac?" she called, looking toward the bed in the corner only to find it empty. "Isaac, you here?"

"Yes, babe." She spun so fast that she became slightly dizzy. There was a figure leaning on the spiral staircase, looking at her. At first she was about to get closer to see him, but on closer inspection, she realized the figure was too large to be Isaac.

"Derek." He stepped into the light and smirked at her, amused that she actually had believed it had been Isaac. "Were you expecting anyone else?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and repeated what she'd heard Erica tell them all. Derek only waved his hand and said, "That's not true. He's got it under control, don't worry. When the moon rises, I'm sure he'll be just fine. We've practiced together, sure, but that ended a while ago. He's totally got it under control now." As he talked, he descended the stairs.

"Then why would she say something like that? And where is Isaac if he's not here?" she asked.

He shrugged and replied, "Maybe 'cause she loves attention. And how the hell am I supposed to know how a teenage wolf likes to spend his time when he skips classes?"

Now he was standing right in front of her. She leaned in close and said slowly, "I don't believe you."

He grunted as the knife entered his stomach. She twisted it and he yelped in pain, each twist bringing on a new wave of panting and groaning. He hunched over himself, and she said menacingly in his ear, "That's for killing my mother." And with that, she tossed him aside and let him stumble to his knees, trying to pull the knife out of his abdomen. Allison sprinted up the stairs, climbing onto the roof to find Isaac sitting on the edge, feet dangling over the side.

He looked up when she saw him - he must have heard her approaching. A smile stretched across his face and stayed there until she got close enough for him to see the blood on her hands and her serious expression.

He stood and looked from her hand to her eyes. "What did he-"

Isaac was cut off by a growl coming from directly behind her. She had a second to see his eyes get huge before he grabbed her and moved her behind him, crouching low on the ground, his own snarl piercing the air.

"What's going on?" His voice sounded guttural and dangerous as he got even lower, ready to defend himself if Derek leaped at him.

The Hale alpha glared up at her. "She stabbed me. And now I'd like to teach her a lesson in respecting those who are stronger than you. Let me throw her off the roof and you won't have to get hurt Isaac. You Argents are like a plague - you show up where you don't belong and you don't go away until you wreak havoc on whoever you choose. That ends now. You're a teenage girl who thinks she's tough because she knows how to use a knife. Well, I've got news for you: I've got more claws than you have knives. Now step aside, Isaac."

Isaac didn't budge. Allison twisted slightly so that she was in a more defensive position. Derek Hale killed her mother. Derek Hale wanted to kill her. Derek Hale thought he actually _could _kill her. She reached around her side and grabbed another knife. She'd sooner slit his throat before she let him hurt Isaac.

Derek's eyes glowed bright blue as he pounced, leaping through the air and landing right on top of Isaac. He defended himself, blocking the hit, but still going down. They tumbled a while, and through a flurry of claws and blood, Derek ended up on top of Isaac. He had him pinned down, one hand holding him down and the other one raised, ready to slash his neck. "I never wanted to do this to you Isaac. I-"

He was silenced as Allison grabbed his hair, yanking his head back and putting the knife to his throat in one fluid movement. She pressed the blade into his neck softly, not enough to kill him, but enough to draw some blood. He lowered his arm and released his hold on Isaac, who scrambled up and said, "Are we done here?"

Allison felt Derek shift back under her hands. "Take your girlfriend and go. I don't want to see another Argent around here again or I'm doing it my way next time."

Isaac put a hand on her arm and tugged her softly toward the stair case. She removed the knife from around Derek's neck and followed him, backing slowly to the stairs and keeping the knife armed and ready at all times. Derek didn't move, just stayed there glaring after them. Isaac let her go down first, following her down after.

* * *

"What the _hell _was that?" Isaac blurted, climbing into the passenger seat of her car as she started the engine. "Why in the world would you stab a 200 pound alpha werewolf, and _Derek, the guy with an anger management issue, _of all people?"

She shook her head. "He angers me," she said quietly.

He stared dumbfounded at her, in shock at what she said. "Allison, people anger me too but you don't see me going around slashing people with knives!"

"He deserved it, okay?!" she shouted, eyes blazing. He backed down instantly. "Allison... What did he do?"

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that crap. I know you, better than most people do. Something's bothering you. What is it?"

She shut off the engine again, glancing up into those calm, innocent eyes. She wanted to tell him everything that had happened just a month ago, back before Isaac had become an experienced werewolf, back before things had gotten so complicated. But what would he think of his new alpha? No, Derek wasn't her first choice of who she wanted to be teaching him all this stuff, but who else was there? Scott wasn't ready to teach his own pack, and it wasn't _his _pack anyways - he made it very clear he wanted nothing to do with Derek anymore. But Isaac? He needed someone to learn from until he was confident enough to be able to do it himself. She didn't want to take that from him by making him hate Derek.

But she wanted to tell him so badly.

"Remember how my mom... well..." she waved her hand. He nodded, sympathy filling his eyes, inserting the words "passed away?" at the end of her sentence.

"Killed herself. Random suicide out of nowhere. You remember that." Nod. "Yeah well, it wasn't a suicide. I mean it was but... She was bitten, and hunters who are bitten make the choice themselves. Most of us would rather be dead than be wolves. So she... opted out," she explained through a strained voice. One look at her face, and Isaac got out of the car, and at first she thought he was going to go back into the warehouse to confront Derek again, but instead he just walked around to her side and opened the door.

He looked at her right in her eyes, leaning across her lap to put his hand on hers where it rested on the console. "He did it, didn't he?" he asked softly. Angry tears filled her eyes as she nodded, dropping her gaze to her lap. His arm slipped around her shoulders and he pulled her against him, her head going right between his neck and his shoulder. She inhaled his scent, the smell of detergent and subtle cologne filling her lungs and allowing her to relax. The tears of anger that had invaded just seconds before faded and she wrapped her free hand around his waist.

When she remembered where they were, she said, "We should get going," picking her head up from his shoulder and looking him in the eyes. He took the hand that was still on the console and put it on her cheek, kissing her forehead quickly before nodding and closing her door to walk around to the other side. After he was once again in the passenger's seat, she twisted the key and pulled out of the lot.

"Erica told me that you were still having trouble with controlling your shift on the full moon. Is that true?"

He grinned at her, snickering. "Yes, mom."

She glanced to her right, a smile on her lips. He continued, "I got it under control today. I just hadn't gotten the hang of it yet. It's a habit you need to teach yourself - tethering to an emotion that will keep you human. And I got that today, that's what Derek had just finished teaching me right before you went all ninja assassin on him." Another snicker from both of them. "He had it coming though. Half the times I even want to strangle him, and after what happened with you, I don't blame you."

Allison nodded and said, "He's gonna be pissed. Well, he already is, but you know what I mean. He's not going to forget what I did in there."

He replied, "I know, but there's nothing we can do about it. As you saw in there, he could easily kill me if he wanted to. We just need to stay on guard. And hey," she looked at him, "absolutely no leaving your house tonight, okay? It's not safe in the first place and now you've got a Hale trying to murder you. So woods are bad. Very bad. No woods for you." He held up a finger when she tried to protest. "NO, Allison. I don't care how badly you want to go hunting tonight. I'll camp out at your house if that's what it takes to keep you there. You. Are. Not. Hunting. Got it?"

She grumbled at him and playfully swiped at his arm, but he grabbed her hand, entwining it with his own.

Isaac had never officially asked her out. They just developed this _thing_, realized it was more than friendship, and went with it. They didn't act like that in school though, because they didn't want to flaunt it in front of Scott. Yes, they talked to each other and laughed with each other in school, but they didn't hold hands or kiss or anything like that. Allison could only imagine how Scott would feel if she tried to do that in front of him.

His hand felt warm and solid in hers, and she liked the feeling. When she was halfway to her own house, she realized what she'd done and wanted to smack herself in the forehead. "Oh my gosh. I totally just made you homeless. Weren't you living in the warehouse because your dad is gone now?"

He shrugged and said, "Yeah but it's really no big deal. I could just stay with Scott or something. I mean, we haven't talked that much yet but I'm sure we could be friends..."

"Oh, yeah, and when he finds out his new bestie is dating his ex who he still has feelings for how do you think that's going to work out?"

Isaac grinned. "So we're making this official now? We're _dating_? That sounds nice."

Allison gave him a look. "You know I don't want to come out in public until I'm sure Scott is okay with everything. Why don't you just stay at my place?"

He raised his eyebrows and said, "Your dad won't mind a co-ed slumber party?"

"Oh, crap, didn't think about that. You could stay in the guest bedroom maybe? I'll ask him when we get back to my house."

And with that, they drove the rest of the way home in silence, butterflies in both their stomachs. When they pulled into the driveway, Allison noticed the lights were still off like she'd left them and realized her dad must still be out. They walked up to the door together as she fumbled with her keys, finally finding the right one and inserting it into the door. One quick twist and they were inside.

"Hungry?" she asked.

"Always."

She strode into the kitchen and started opening cabinets, pulling out dishes and glasses and bowls. She also went into the fridge to grab water and leftovers, saying, "I hope you like the day-old stuff 'cause I'm not in the mood to make you anything better than that."

"Gee, thanks." He took the contents of the fridge from her as she handed them to him, placing them on the table and running around the kitchen like a mini tornado. Once they had finally gotten all the necessary stuff out, Isaac and Allison sat down across from each other, Isaac taking a little bit of everything while Allison shrugged it off with an "I'm not hungry."

After he was done, he sat back in the chair and chugged whatever water was left in his glass, refilling it again when he was finished.

"So, how do you plan on getting back your makeshift home if there's an angry werewolf twice your size in there?"

Isaac grimaced. "He's not _twice_ my size. Bigger than me, yeah. But not double me. I'm not that small."

"Isaac."

"Right, sorry. Truth is, I honestly have no clue. If your dad lets me stay here, that's awesome. But if he doesn't, then I'll be forced to go stay with Boyd or Scott or something until things settle down with Derek. If I'm lucky, he'll calm down enough for me to move back in soon, but I don't think things will be back to normal for a while. I kinda defended his attacker against my own alpha. That doesn't happen very often."

Allison smiled. "No, it doesn't, not unless you're Derek."

He chuckled. "He is kind of an asshat isn't he?"

"Absolutely," she nodded.

He began to clean up, rising and taking his plate and his empty drink to the sink and piling it in. Allison went to put the food back in the fridge, and when they were all done, he asked, "What now?"

She pursed her lips. "Hmm... I can think of a few things..."

One provocative smile at him and she ran, flying down the hall and up the stairs until she was on the landing, then glancing back to find him right on her heels. She picked up the pace and ran full speed into her bedroom, letting him tackle her onto the bed while she gasped, out of breath.

They both laughed and he held her, staring down into her big brown eyes while she looked at him adoringly in return.

They hadn't done that in a while. He'd only been to her house one other time, and it was only when this thing between them had first started. Now, it was like it had fully manifested, and she wanted him in every way she could imagine. It was everything she'd felt with Scott and more, maybe because a part of her knew she could never be with Scott the way she wanted to be. She thought of Scott and thought of all the boundaries she had to be careful with - he was mixed up with Derek drama and basically at the center of anything that went wrong. No matter what either of them did, someone close to them tended to get hurt. They were like a fireball spinning out of control. Isaac, though: Isaac was simple. Isaac was on the outskirts of whatever supernatural disasters or dilemmas happened, Scott was not. Isaac was effortless.

She pulled his face down to her and kissed him with all the passion she could possibly have in her, and he responded the same way. Then, when they were both breathless again, he flopped down beside her and stroked her hair back from her face, still gazing at her amorously. "Allison..."

She looked up at him. One look in his eyes and she knew what he was about to say, and she didn't know if she was ready for it. Could she say it back? "Allison, I-"

"Allison?" The faint sound of her dad calling from downstairs and the slight bang of the door shutting signaled that her father was home.

"Upstairs Dad!" she called, jumping out of Isaac's arms, thankful for the distraction. He got up, fixing the bed and following her out of her room. "Hey, Dad, do you mind if a friend stays with us for a while? He's a friend from school, his name is Isaac."

Her dad looked up just as Isaac rounded the corner. He waved shyly and her dad smiled hesitantly back.

"Allison... I'm not sure if that's such a good idea..."

"But Dad, he can stay in the guest bedroom, the one _downstairs _if you really want to make sure he's not going to be in my room all night." When Mr. Argent still looked uncomfortable and about to protest, she added, "His roommate just kicked him out and he has nowhere else to go. Please Dad."

Her fathers lips flattened into a line at that and it was several minutes before he sighed and nodded reluctantly. "Fine, but he stays in the guest bedroom. By the way, Isaac, I have very big guns in my office, and if I find you sneaking into my daughter's room at night, I'll shoot you."

Allison put her face in her hands, mumbling, "Daaaaad..." but Isaac had to struggle not to laugh as he said, "Yes, Sir."

"And don't call me Sir. I feel like a principal, ugh."

"Yes, Mr. Argent."

"See, I like you already."

Her dad walked away to go put the groceries he held into the kitchen. Isaac turned back to her and said, "All my stuff is back at the warehouse, so I'll go tomorrow and get it. As for tonight I guess I'm sleeping in my clothes cause I don't think your girly tank tops and short shorts will fit me, no offense." She chuckled.

He made sure her dad wasn't there, kissed her softly on her lips, and disappeared down the stairs to go help with the groceries.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hunted**

_Chapter 3_

Allison descended the stairs slowly, heading to the kitchen to find Isaac walking in from the direction of the guest bedroom. "Hey."

He smiled. "I figured you'd be getting ready for bed by now."

She shrugged, saying, "I was just about to. I just wanted to grab something to drink first. Juice?"

"Sure."

She grabbed two cups out of the nearest cabinet, setting them on the counter top and leaning to take a jug of orange juice out of the fridge. After the glasses had been filled to the brim with liquid, she looked behind her. Isaac was looking at some family photos on the wall.

She turned back to the juice, taking a deep breath. Isaac wouldn't let her go out tonight, not with the full moon rising and an angry homicidal Derek on the loose. Was she really about to do this? He'd be pissed when he woke up and probably yell at her, but what other choice did she have? She wouldn't want Derek coming _here, _getting her and her father while they were sleeping. She had to go meet him in the middle and make sure nobody else got hurt.

Allison made the decision quickly and silently so she wouldn't have time for doubts. She slipped the pill into the glass on the right with a _Sorry Isaac_ in her head, grabbed both the glasses, and walked over to where he was still standing. He held his hand out, and she placed the one with the drugs in his hand, biting her lip.

"You were so cute." He pointed at a baby picture on the wall. She was in a red dress and it was Thanksgiving, her four-year-old self caught mid-smile after being tickled from behind by her mom.

She smiled sadly. "Yeah, I wish it was still that easy," she said, sighing. He slipped an arm around her and took some sips of his orange juice. She did the same, and when he turned to look at her with those big beautiful eyes, she nearly knocked his glass out of his hand screaming _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, don't drink that! _But she knew she had to do what she planned, and he would never let her leave if he was able to do anything about it. So she just put her face down to her drink and let him hold her.

After a few minutes, she stood straight, shrugging out from under his arm, saying, "Cookie?"

"Yeah, sure."

She grabbed one from the box and handed it to him, knowing that he always needed a drink after he ate something. He slowly munched on it, taking his time, and when he was done, he chugged the rest of the orange juice.

"What is this one?" He pointed to another picture on the wall.

She looked up, taking a minute to recognize the people in the picture. "That's my dad with my aunt Kate. She was more like a sister to me than an aunt, though. They must have been teenagers in that photo."

He looked at it some more, then pointed to another one. "This looks more recent."

She giggled and said, "Yeah, that's me and my dad back in our previous home. We had only been there for a little bit but we still liked it the best out of all of our houses, so we had people over all the time. Well, whatever people we had become friends with in the small period that we were there. That was taken on my 16th birthday."

She went on about the photo for a little bit before she realized Isaac wasn't even listening anymore. He was just looking at her, this small, cute smile on his lips, his eyes soft and adoring. Again, she felt guilty for what she'd just done, but he had drank the entire glass and it was only a matter of time before he knocked out. So she just stopped talking, hugging him, pressing her face into his neck as he wrapped his arms around her. She kissed his neck right where the blood flowed, and he sighed and rested his cheek on her head.

"If only your dad could see us now. He'd have a heart attack." He chuckled.

She groaned into his neck, saying, "My father is too old fashioned for his own good sometimes."

Isaac laughed again. He kissed her head once before he pulled back, rubbing at his face. "You okay?" she asked. He nodded, blinking really hard before saying, "Yeah, I'm just really tired."

She realized that the drugs were kicking in and steered him toward the bedroom, even though he was really confused as to what was going on. He sat heavily on the bed, and she leaned down next to him.

"I don't know why this is happening... Maybe the full moon is having some effect on me, or something, or..." He blinked hard again.

Allison's heart pounded. She hated doing this to him. "Isaac, I'm so sorry I had to do this." He looked up at her, eyes swimming in confusion. "You wouldn't have let me go otherwise and I need to face him eventually. I can handle myself, I promise."

Comprehension filled his face, and he looked up at her, horrified. "Allison... No, don't... You need protection. I need to protect you. How could you..." He trailed off, his eyes fluttering shut and collapsing on the bed. Allison stared at him for a second, disgusted with herself, before she tucked a cover over him just in case her dad decided to check on him or something.

She left a note on the fridge. _Went hunting, back soon._

She ran back up the stairs, grabbing her bow and arrows from where she'd stashed them under the bed, arming herself with knives and other various weapons so she would be ready for anything that happened. She took one look out the window and saw that the moon was coming up over the horizon. Her clock read 9:28.

One last look out the window, and she dashed back down the stairs, heading straight for her back door. She ran for a bit, step by fast step through the woods, bow in hand with an arrow in place, ready to fire at anything that jumped out at her.

She had no idea how this was going to go. What was Derek prepared to do? If he did manage to bite her, would she be able to make the hard choice? Was being a werewolf really so bad, that her mom would rather die than become one?

A loud, furious howl in the distance startled her enough that she stopped dead in her tracks, hands clenching the bow tighter when another howl echoed, responding to the first. Two werewolves. Derek must have called for backup.

Didn't matter. She was going to get him first before he tracked her down when she wasn't prepared for him. She thought that maybe she should have explained it to Isaac, and maybe he could be out here with her, but she knew he wouldn't have let her come out here at night in the first place. Drugging him may not have been the best idea, but it worked, didn't it? She still felt incredibly guilty about it, but as much as she may want Isaac's protection, she didn't think she needed it. She was a good hunter, and this would work. It had to work.

She tightened her grip on her bow and started off into the direction of the howls.

* * *

"Hello, Allison. I'm surprised you're out here alone, what with Isaac being your protector and everything." The sound of Derek's voice startled her, and she spun around, pulling back on the arrow so that it was ready to fire. She had been jogging for a while, going towards the sound of the howling, and she stopped short when he spoke.

Staring down the arrow at her target, she spoke calmly to him. "I don't need Isaac to protect me. You may require a whole pack but I only need my bow."

He threw back his head and laughed. "You still think you're some tough chick that can take down anyone, don't you? Even after I would've killed you this afternoon if it hadn't been for your little boyfriend. Speaking of which, I wonder if Scott knows? What do you think he would do if he found out?"

"If you want to tell him, that's fine by me. We've already spoken about the possibility of me and Isaac dating, and he said that he completely understands and is glad I moved on," she lied.

He smiled menacingly at her. "That's why your heart just jumped right? Because you were being incredibly sincere and honest when you said that."

Derek took a step toward her, his eyes beginning to glow bright red. He twisted his neck a little bit as his face changed, hair growing on the sides of his cheeks, ears becoming pointed, fangs stretching and revealing themselves. A low, dangerous growl escaped from his bared lips as he took another step.

Allison fired the arrow, striking him in his leg, the arrow going right through the muscle and bone and coming out the other side. He yowled and stumbled to the side in pain, leaning against a tree. What puzzled her was that, instead of snapping and howling and glaring, he just grinned and looked up at her through evil eyes that said they knew something she didn't.

She found out what he was hiding soon enough, though. A blur of blonde passed right in front of her, stopping inches from her face, one hand grabbing her bow and another grabbing her neck. "Hello, Allison."

Erica tossed her a solid ten feet in the air, ripping the bow out of her hands simultaneously. Allison slammed into a tree, the breath knocked out of her as she collapsed onto the grass floor. She panted, lifting herself onto all fours, looking up at the two werewolves who had shifted back into human form and were now staring her down.

"I made sure Isaac couldn't follow me to protect me because I knew I could handle myself against you. But you knew it too, and that's why you brought Barbie, isn't it?" Erica bared her teeth and took a step forward, but Derek put a hand on her stomach, and she stopped.

"I brought her to make sure the job gets done. This isn't about pride or dignity or honor. It's about getting rid of the only danger to me and my pack: you. Which, yes, is why I brought backup."

She stood, and Derek took his hand off of Erica's waist, smirking. She bared her teeth again and lunged straight for Allison, but Allison feinted last minute and blocked her when she twisted to slash at her side. Erica grounded herself and charged again, and Allison stood her ground, digging a knife into her shoulder, but not before Erica's claws made contact with her chest. As the female werewolf stumbled back in agony, she clutched her collarbones, but the claws had only entered far enough to rip her shirt where it was slashed and draw shallow lines of blood. Allison pulled out another knife and threw it, embedding it in the flesh of Erica's thigh. Then she rushed her, kicking her in the chest and sending her crashing to the floor as she struggled with the knives.

Hands grabbed her from behind, throwing her to the ground. Allison looked up into the eyes of the alpha, and as his foot connected with her wrist and she felt the bone snap, all she could think of was how wrong she'd been about him. She'd thought he was independent, a leader with no fear. But now, as she stared into those red irises, she recognized cowardice instead of confidence. Her cry of pain pierced the night as this registered, her wrist snapping under the pressure of his foot as he went for her neck with his teeth.

A deep snarl of rage sounded off to her left, followed by a figure leaping from the trees, pouncing on Derek just before his teeth made contact with her skin. The two wolves stumbled, hitting the ground as they both growled and swiped. She managed to get to her feet and unhinge another knife from her side, looking up to find Scott on top of Derek, claws at his throat.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" he shouted.

Derek didn't struggle, just laid there while Scott increased the pressure on his neck. "Your ex-girlfriend's family has caused nothing but trouble for us. You know that. Erica knows that. _I'm _doing something about it."

And with that, Derek kicked Scott off of him and they went down again.

"Ready for Round 2, Allison?"

Allison spun around and found Erica on her feet again, tossing the knives to the ground as she healed. Allison's wrist throbbed in protest of another fight, but she couldn't just run. Erica would catch her and Scott wouldn't be able to defend her next time. So instead, she just gripped her knife in her hand - her last knife - and lunged.

Her hand with the knife swung while the other hung limply at her side, wrist broken. Erica caught her arm before she could make contact, digging her claws in while her other hand left bloody gashes all down Allison's leg. Erica took a second to look up at her prey, and Allison used it, throwing her head forward and hitting her forehead on Erica's nose, headbutting her backwards. Erica let out a snarl and re-positioned her broken nose so it would heal correctly, and Allison struck her in the side with the knife, pulling it back out to strike her again in her arm.

Erica didn't fall or stutter, she just came at her through all the knife slashes, managing to toss her backwards, her only remaining knife staying embedded in Erica's flesh. She pulled it out and loomed over Allison, her face reverting to its wolf form again as her body struggled to heal. She pinned Allison to the forest floor, hissing and growling as she tossed the knife twenty feet into the trees.

"I've got you now, bitch."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hunted**

_Chapter 4_

Erica held her pinned down to the forest floor, her hand around Allison's throat. The werewolf didn't choke her to the point where she couldn't breathe but did apply some pressure, and through her panting breaths, Allison stared her down. This is the epileptic that used to have it so hard back in school because everyone knew she was different. This is the girl whose medication made her gain weight and break out. This is the girl that used to be harmless and quiet, and now she was trying to rip Allison apart.

_Damn you, Derek. Damn you for everything you've done to this down. You turned her into a killer._

Erica put most of her weight on Allison's legs, keeping her lower half pinned down. The hand that wasn't around her throat was resting on the arm with the broken wrist, and when Allison realized her struggles were only exhausting her, she stopped moving altogether.

"You always were a pain in the neck, coming here and taking the spotlight while I've sat in the shadows my whole life. People only noticed me when I was on the ground seizing," Erica spat, tightening her grip on her neck.

Allison looked into those yellow eyes, gasping, "I didn't... take you for the... jealous type..."

Erica laughed a humorless laugh and shook her head. "I'm not jealous as much as I'm done with you. And Derek clearly doesn't want any hunters around his territory. So when he asked me to join him tonight, he barely finished his request before I was jumping at the opportunity." Her hand crept up Allison's arm till it was at her busted hand. She applied slight pressure at first, and Allison felt the first stabs of pain as her wrist cried out in protest. "Does that hurt? My bad," she said sarcastically, pressing down harder. Allison whimpered under the pain in her arm, the pain in her slashed up leg, and the pain in her chest where she was bleeding slightly.

Somewhere off to her left, she could here voices, and she assumed it was Scott and Derek fighting but she couldn't make out the words. She couldn't think, couldn't act, with this vicious psycho werewolf on top of her causing her agony.

Erica gripped Allison around her shirt collar, releasing her grip on her wrist and her neck. She lifted her torso up and slammed it down again, twice, before she let go and raised her hand instead. Her claws came down hard against Allison's chest, making the scratches there bleed more.

"Erica!" Derek's voice.

Suddenly, all the pressure was off of her body. Erica had gotten up, saying, "Don't you go anywhere sweetheart. I'll be back for more in a minute." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Erica head towards the voices of the brawling wolves.

She rolled on her side and now saw _four _figures fighting, slashing each other in a flurry of red and yellow eyes. Allison couldn't work up the energy to get up, but she did manage to drag herself one-handed to the nearest tree and prop herself up against it, examining her wounds. Her wrist dangled uselessly, she had claw marks embedded in her good arm, and she had more scratches running right below her collarbones. She looked down at her leg only to find it a bloody mess with pieces of cloth hanging off of it where they had been ripped apart by Erica. Blood was dripping out of her leg, so she tried to apply pressure with her hand while she used the tree for support. No arteries had been busted open, but the cuts were deep.

She was dizzy with pain but she still found herself able to watch the fight in front of her. With no more weapons and a broken body that couldn't magically heal in ten seconds, it would be useless to join in the battle. But on closer inspection, she realized one of the four figures was someone she thought was at home. Scott and Isaac stood next to each other, Derek and Scott taking turns lunging at each other, Isaac rushing Erica back against a tree. She focused for a second and managed to make out the words that were being exchanged.

Scott: "Can we stop this already?"

Derek: "Only if you leave!"

Isaac: "No way in hell! You've crossed a line this time, Derek!"

Erica: "Just shut up and go! She's more trouble than she's worth and you know it!"

Isaac's eyes blazed at that, his claws going straight for Erica's neck, but she dodged to the side. He still was able to grab her, pushing her back into a tree while Scott and Derek collided. Isaac's hands were a mess of blood by the time he was done slashing Erica up, not enough to kill her, but enough to immobilize her. "I never wanted to do that, Erica," he panted, dropping his head as she collapsed onto the cold ground.

Once he was sure she wouldn't get back up and try to fight him again, he turned to Allison and ran over, dropping to his knees on the ground beside her. She smiled tiredly up at him. "I knew I should've let you come along."

He shook his head. "Try a higher dosage next time. I wasn't even out that long." Isaac looked over his shoulder and called to Scott, who was now on his feet again, standing three feet away from Derek. Scott heard him and began to back up, never taking his eyes off the alpha.

Isaac wanted to carry her, but she protested, only letting him help her to her feet and help support her weight while she leaned off of her bad leg. They started off to the direction of the road, her limping and leaning on him slightly while he gripped her waist and elbow. Scott trailed ten feet behind them, never turning his back on the other werewolves, following them out of the forest but always on his guard.

It took them a solid hour to get out of the woods, and once they had cell service again, Isaac called an ambulance, much against her will.

"Isaac, I don't _need_ to go to-"

"Yes you do, you've got a broken wrist and you can barely walk."

"Then why don't we just go to Scott's house so his mom can stitch me up?"

"Because you need more help than that."

"Wow, thanks Isaac. I'll make sure to tell my mom that when I see her."

"You know what I mean, Scott."

So they waited for the ambulance, getting closer to the road so they could be seen when it arrived. Allison was sitting there, leg stretched out for Isaac to examine even though she knew it was pointless, when she had a thought.

"Scott..." she began. He looked up from where he was sitting on her other side. "How did you know I needed help? Or where I was, for that matter?"

He shrugged. "I was already in the woods running. I figured that since I was a wolf I should probably enjoy the power and heightened senses the moon gave me instead of sitting in my room alone all night or with Stiles listening to his sarcastic comments." Allison smiled. "I heard the commotion and I knew it was Derek, so I figured that meant trouble. I was already jogging over when I heard _your _voice, and then I really started running. Derek doesn't get along well with hunters."

"Clearly..." Isaac mumbled under his breath.

She looked at him. He was still fluttering over her leg, probably wanting to help but not knowing what to do. The guilt of what she'd done hit her full force now. "Isaac?"

"Mmhmm..?" He said distractedly.

"Isaac." He looked up. "Sorry for spiking your drink. I just wanted to hit him before he got to me or my dad first, or worse, you, and I knew you wouldn't let me go if you knew what I had planned. I didn't see another option."

He dropped his gaze to her leg again. "I'm not going to yell or anything because I'd feel guilty yelling at a cripple, but you're in for it when you're stable and healthy again."

"I guess I deserve that."

"Uhh, guys?" They both looked up at Scott, who had an odd expression on his face. "Why was Isaac at your house at ten o'clock at night in the first place?"

Allison took a breath. "I kind of pissed Derek off earlier, hence why we were just in the woods trying to kill each other. And since Isaac defended me, and Isaac lived in the warehouse with Derek, he was... um, made homeless, I guess."

"So he stayed with you?" Scott asked suspiciously. They both nodded.

Scott looked down at his hands again. Allison took Isaac's hand in her own so he would stop hovering around her leg and forced him to look at her. She could tell he was angry for her at what she'd done, but currently he was more worried than anything, and she could see it in his eyes. They stayed looking at each other like that for a minute, only interrupted by Scott's voice as a siren echoed in the distance.

"There's something going on here, isn't there?" Allison looked up at him, then followed his gaze to where her hand was on top of Isaac's still. She pulled it off and looked back up at him.

Scott had this look in his eyes like... she couldn't even put it into words. But it wasn't betrayal or anger or anything like she'd thought it would be. It was a bitter acceptance and a resigned sadness. She opened her mouth to apologize, to start her long speech about how she'd never meant for this to happen or him to find out, but he shook his head, cutting her off with an "It's fine. Really. I'm glad you're happy again" and stared down the street to where the ambulance was pulling around a corner. She felt like an idiot.

Allison looked up at Isaac again, and he had the same look on his face. Then the ambulance was there and she struggled to get up to get on the stretcher, and they took her away, Allison wincing in pain the entire time.

She'd learned her lesson tonight. She wasn't going to endanger anyone else by trying to fight Derek when he had the full moon and a pack on his side. If Derek wanted her, he'd have to come to her, where she had her father, Isaac, and Scott to help protect her. Although after tonight, she didn't think he'd be making another move anytime soon.


End file.
